


Night Terror

by xxVenomxx (xxVenom____xx)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxVenom____xx/pseuds/xxVenomxx
Summary: The Avengers blow through another Hydra facility, not expecting to find a weapon that Hydra were working on. And Steve really hates this weapon, with a passion.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first fanfic and I'm super nervous.   
> I've been wanting to write for like 6 years, and I've now just gotten the courage.  
> I'll post more, I just want to see how this chapter goes with you all.
> 
> [Y/C/H] = Your colour hair  
> [Y/S/C] = Your skin colour

Chapter 1

There was the sound of a small explosion at the west side of the Hydra facility. Steve ignored it as he and Bucky tore through the building, taking out any Hydra agent that had the unfortunate luck of running into them.  
The Avengers team were following up a lead in the mountains of northern Sweden, attempting to wipe out yet another Hydra base from the Earth.   
Wanda and Vision were with Scott, who was in charge of gathering whatever Intel he could from the computer mainframe, while Tony and Sam had taken to the skies to take out enemies from above. Steve had paired off with Bucky, and Natasha with Clint, to go through the many maze-like hallways to take out as many Hydra as possible.

They’d only been there maybe 20 minutes, kicking names and taking ass, and Bucky had had this pinched expression the whole time that he’d tried to hide (badly).  
Of course, Steve had noticed. But in between throwing punches and evading dodgy Hydra tech weapons, he hadn’t had the chance to bring it up.  
He finally got his chance when they knocked down the final agent in the small, oddly barren, room they were in.  
“Buck…” he started,  
But Bucky was standing rigid in the middle of the room, his eyes darting around. He was long deep in a memory he couldn’t quite get a grasp on.  
Steve took quick strides over to him, and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, careful not to startle him.  
“Bucky, what’s wrong?” he said softly  
Bucky took a few more seconds of stillness, then visibly shook himself out of his daze.  
When he turned to look at Steve, his grey eyes had a cold hardness to them.   
He breathed in slowly, clenching his teeth together, before he said   
“I’ve been here”  
Steve probably should have seen this coming, but once the fighting began, it all quickly fled his mind.  
Bucky is very reluctant to give information on his time as The Winter Soldier to anyone but his Therapist, Tanya. Even then it took him almost a year to open up to her.

Bucky starts moving around the room somewhat frantically, pushing down a few bookcases that were placed in the sparse room, until he finds a thick metal door that has weird patterns and carvings.  
Steve had the urge to laugh. Really Hydra? A door behind a bookcase? That’s super creative. 

“Guys? How’s it going down your end?” It was Natasha, speaking through the comms in their ears.  
“We’ve found something” Steve replied,   
“Ohhh something, isn’t that just incredibly VAGUE” this time coming from Clint.

Bucky starts pulling at the door, grunting with the effort. It wouldn’t budge. There wasn’t even a keypad for a password, or a lock for a key. How the hell did these assholes even open this door!?

Bucky stops, panting heavily. Be smart. There’s got to be some sort of key, he thinks. Something obscure. Something small. Easily hidden. This is a fucking ridiculous door, hard to open… VIP only, probably. That all has a nice ring to it….

A nice ring to it…?

RING!!

“Fucking hell” Bucky sighs, as he goes over to the Hydra agents, searching each one for a ring that might be the right fit. 

Steve’s still standing right where he was before Bucky started in on the destruction of the room, fingers pressed to the comm in his ear. He’s confused as fuck, but trusts Bucky, and knows that he’s going down a long thought process and shouldn’t be disturbed, less he lose his concentration.   
“Care to elaborate on this something?” Nat grunted out, the sounds of mini explosions going off in the background.  
“To put it simply, it’s a door. It looks important” Steve frowned

“GOTCHA, you little bastard!” Bucky exclaims proudly, small grin on his face. He’s holding a chunky silver ring that has engravings on the side, and a flat dark red stone on the top.  
He brings it over to the metal door and pushes the ring into one of the intricate carvings on the surface. After a moment, there’s a series of whirs and clicks, and the door slides open to reveal a staircase leading downwards.

Steve and Bucky make brief eye contact, followed by short nod.   
“We’re checking out what’s behind this door, we’ll check back in afterwards” Steve says to Nat and Clint, then takes the ear piece out and pockets it. No need for any distractions.

They’re both on high alert. That door wasn’t complicated for no reason. Gun and shield held high, they make it down the stairs to a large, dark room. On one side, there is a wall length desk with computers set up on it, along with many folders and scattered papers, and the odd Hydra tech weapon laying about.   
There is a soft blue glow radiating from a big machine on the opposite wall, along with a low humming sound. Bucky stills when he see’s it.

“Buck, is that what I think it is?” Steve whispered, hesitant to break the silence of the strange room.

“Yeah,” Bucky had an unreadable expression, “it’s a cryo chamber”.  
“Was it, uh, did you, er… use it…?” Steve cringed at his choice of words.  
“It’s not mine. There’s someone in there”  
Bucky slowly walked over to the large machine. The viewing window on the front was all fogged up. He looked down at the small plaque that was under the window which read “00002”, and frowned. The number was the only indication of who was in there.  
Steve came up beside Bucky and reached out a hand to wipe over the foggy glass.  
Inside was a young girl, around 18 or 19 if Steve had to guess, with long [Y/H/C] hair and [Y/S/C] skin.  
Bucky’s face had scrunched up a little when he saw her, and Steve turned to his friend.  
“Buck?” Steve asked, “Do you know her?”  
“I think I do” he breathed.  
Then, the whole room went black, a power outage cleanly shutting down all the machinery, including the Cryo Chamber.

Bucky’s eyes went wide.  
“We need to get her out! NOW!”


	2. TWO

Bucky scrambled around in the pitch black, hands quickly roaming through his tac gear for the survival glow sticks that Clint had insisted they have during missions.

Apparently getting stuck in dark places too many times has a toll on you, who knew.

Finally finding one, he cracked it, and a soft green glow lit up a small portion of the room, just enough for him to see. Bucky rushed to the cryo chamber and started to punch through the glass with his metal arm, while Steve got busy cracking a few of his own glow sticks to brighten the remaining area.

After what seems like hours, Bucky finally busted through the glass, and started ripping the large glass shards from the chamber door. He lifted the girl out and carefully laid her down on the cold, hard floor, then stands to face Steve.  
“What are we going to do about her, Buck?” Steve rested his hands on his hips, his brow furrowed.  
“We can’t leave her here” Bucky’s face was hard. Steve saw the determination on his friends’ face, and knew they weren’t going to leave here without her, not if Bucky had something to say about it.

During this exchange, the girl had woken, and was silently assessing the room without moving an inch. Carefully, she rose to her feet and crept up to Steve, who had his back to her. She pounced gracefully onto his back and placed both hands on the side of his head, the girls’ and Steve eyes turned a toxic black, veins on their temples and necks going the same colour. Steve fell to the floor, his eyes still open and shining black.

Horror smacked Bucky in the face. As he rushed over to Steve to check if he was still alive, the strange girl ran full speed passed them both, and out the door.  
After feeling a pulse and hearing his breathe, Bucky started shaking Steve by his shoulders to rouse him from whatever the girl had done to him. After too long a time doing this, he punched him square in the cheek.  
Steve sucked in a loud breathe, sitting up ramrod straight, his eyes returning to their rich blue colour. He scrunched his eyes shut, and brought and hand up to his head.  
Bucky grabbed him arm and heaved him up. He’d have medical check over later, but right now they needed to find the girl, and he told Steve as much.

 _Nasty fucking witch_ , Steve thought.

The pair stumbled back up the stairs, only to find silence radiating around them, almost painfully.  
Steve heard a muffled noise, taking a minute to realise it was the comm in his pocket. So that was working then, awesome. He stuck it roughly in his ear, and found the team was halfway through a heated conversation.

“Well we took out all the Hydra agents, and the team has been accounted for, except Barnes and Rogers” Natasha said, sounding annoyed.

“I told you already that this heat signature is unknown. It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before, so it can’t be them” Tony snapped back. He had scanned the building to make sure they hadn’t left anyone.  
“Guys, we’re fine. It isn’t either of us” Steve bit out, already feeling a headache forming behind his eyes.  
“The heat signature you’re seeing is a young girl we found in a cryo chamber in some sort of an unattended hidden room underneath the facility.” Bucky said as he and Steve were running through the crumbling structure to find said girl.  
“We got her out of it, then she attacked Steve and ran. We’re on pursuit at the moment, so anyone joining in would be helpful right about now.”

“Got it Sarge” Scott chimed in happily.

“Stark, can you see her heat signature anywhere in the building?” Natasha asked, ever the smart thinker.

“Nope. We should call her Elvis.” Tony said, grin evident in his voice.

The whole team groaned, but Vision was the only one that responded.

“I do not understand why we are calling this girl Elvis”

“NO” came a collective shout through the comms.

“Because she left the building” Tony laughed, and again, the comms were filled with multiple forms of protest of the bad joke.

“Can we focus please!?” Yep, Steve was sure that was an actual headache now.

After a few minutes, all of the team had gathered outside, ankle deep in slushy white snow.

“When we find her, no one is to let her touch you. She’s enhanced, and it’s not fun” Steve grimaced.

Clint went off to ready the Quinjet, while everyone else paired off in search for the girl who has caused so much trouble in the 10 minutes she’s been conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got more attention than I had expected. Literally ANYTHING is more than I expected lol.  
> Thanks everyone :)


	3. THREE

You hadn’t been out of cryo for long, less than an hour, and you were already escaping a bunch of unknown, and probably hostile, people. Unknown, all except for one. One of them stood out to you like a blood splatter on a white wall. He was standing there, all big and tall like you remembered. You were sure there were more people in the group, but you weren’t going to stick around to find out.  
  
Now though, you were running through a snowy forest in god knows where. You didn’t know where you were running to, just away from that hell facility.   
  
_Never again_ , you thought. _I’ll never be theirs ever again.  
  
_ Those were the thoughts that kept you going, pushing you through the chill that was settling in your bones. You were only wearing a white tank top and black cargo pants that tucked into black combat boots, hair pulled back in a tight braid.  
  
After around 10 minutes, you stopped, leaning back against a tree. You needed to think of a plan. Where were you going to go? Was there even anything out here to run to before you froze? Was anybody chasing you down? The last thought was answered by the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer at a rapid pace. _  
  
_ What was the best way to proceed? Fight or flight?   
  
You took a sneaky peak around the tree to see who was making their way towards you.  
  
_Damn super soldier  
_  
Your decision was made in all of 2 seconds upon seeing who it was. You came out from behind the tree and leapt at the approaching figure, both of you tumbling along the snow. You threw a punch right in his stupid face, gross satisfaction spreading through your body like warmth. He hissed in pain and kicked you off of him, the both of you quickly getting to your feet.   
  
“I’m not here to hurt you” he said, straightening up and putting his hands up in a placating gesture.  
  
“That’s funny, that’s exactly why _I’m_ here” you spat, not for one second believing him.   
You launched yourself at him again, going straight for his throat. You could feel all your hate pulsing through you, pushing you on.  
  
“I don’t even know you” he gritted out, managing to get your claws away from his neck.  
  
You ignored him. No more talking, just action. Revenge. Revenge for your wasted life.  
You were so caught up in trying to destroying him, you didn’t see the flash of the needle that was thrust into your neck. As soon as he pushed the plunger down, your vision started going blurry, and you collapsed on the ground.  
  
As you looked up at him through hazy eyes, you hissed out one last thing before your whole world went black.  
  
_“Captain Fucking America”_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming back into consciousness for the second time in so many hours, you had a splitting headache.   
  
Fucking hell, where were you now?   
  
You cracked an eyelid open and peered at your new surroundings.    
You were in a small white room, on a metal framed bed that was bolted to the floor, which held a flimsy mattress, and a metal table with two seats opposite each other being the only other thing in the room. It was all small, sterile and sparse. Which meant you were, yet again, somebody’s prisoner.  
As you sat up, clutching at your head, a door slid open from its hidden space in the wall.  
  
In he walked, standing behind the seat facing you, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.  
He looked at you like you were a child that had misbehaved, and he was the scolding parent. No way, you weren’t having that. The anger that usually accompanied you when you saw his face came screaming back. You stood quickly, hands balled up in fists, ready for a fight.  
  
“Who are you?” he asked  
  
You narrowed your eyes. If this was an interrogation, he was doing a piss poor job.  
  
“I’m sure you already know.” You said flatly.  
  
“Yes. You’re [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. Born in Australia in 1973. We found your file hidden deep in Hydras’ database”   
  
“Then why are you asking?”  
  
“Because I want you to tell me just who you are. Born in 1973? And yet you look no older than 20. And that little trick you did to my head? I hope you’re ready to explain that. There was only your base information in the file” He looked like he was getting angrier as his questioning progressed.  
  
You smirked, and crossed your arms, mimicking his stance, and remained quiet.   
  
Minutes passed in tense silence between you and Steve Rogers, and he grew to breaking point.  
  
“ANSWER ME” he bellowed. He’d only known you for a day and you already knew how to piss him off with a single look.   
  
“You want to know who I am?” You had a deadly look in your eyes.  
“I’M A CHEAP KNOCK OFF OF YOU! Hydra took me in hopes I’d be the next you, but in their image. They tortured me, changed me, made me do horrible things, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, _Captain America_ ” you spat out, visibly shaking.  
Steve straightened up, jaw clenched and brows furrowed.   
  
“What Hydra did to you was hardly _my_ fault” he spoke lowly.  
  
And that just about did it for you. You snapped, and threw yourself at him, yet again. You both fell over the metal table, rolling over the floor and throwing hits at each other, Steve trying to avoid your enhanced hands from touching his skin. This time around, Steve wasn’t hesitant to hit back, and you were grateful for that. A one-sided fight wasn’t any fun.  
  
The door slid open again, and a bulky dark-haired man and a slender red head headed woman entered the room and rushed over to the two of you beating the shit out of each other. The man went to Steve and dragged him out of the room, and the woman went to you to hold you back.  
When Steve was gone, the woman released you, and you pushed back from her and crossed to the other side of the room.   
You crouched down and ran your hands over your face. You usually had insanely perfect restraint, and losing control ticked you off, adding fuel to your already burning fire. Hydra had attempted to mess with your mind to make the sight of Captain America a trigger, and while it had worked, most of the rage was your own. Years of painful experiments to recreate the super soldier serum had made you resent him.  
  
Being lost in your thoughts had calmed you down, enough to remember there was someone else still in the room. You lifted your eyes and took in the woman who was standing quietly across the room, clearly assessing you to see if you’d snap again.   
  
And you recognised her.  
  
“Natalia?” you asked quietly.  
  
She lifted her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
“Yes?” She hesitated. You seemed familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite place where she knew you.  
  
You stood, and slowly made your way over to her, but kept your distance.  
As you got closer, her eyes widened in recognition.  
  
“Katerina?!” she breathed out. “You’re alive!”  
  
In a rare moment of affection, she crossed the remaining distance and pulled you in and hugged you tight. Your hands closed around the back of her shirt, hugging her back just as fierce.  
  
“I missed you Natalia” you whispered in her ear.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken this long to post anything. It's not much, but it's something.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony mumbled under his breath as he watched the live video feed of the interrogation room.   
Natasha Romanov was currently wrapped around the mysterious girl in a hug, whispering to each other.   
Tony was beyond confused. He’d never seen Natasha even smile more than a handful of times, and he’d just watched this young girl try to beat the shit out of Captain America.

“Right, well… FRIDAY let me know if anything interesting happens” He said as he got out of his chair and left the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Steve, what the fuck was that?” Bucky was beyond surprised at his friend’s behaviour. Sure, Steve was hot headed at times, but this? This was strange.

Steve was pacing back and forth, alternating between scrubbing his hands through this hair, rubbing at his face, and just standing there with his hands scrunched into fists, looking like he was trying to calm down, and failing spectacularly.   
“I don’t know Buck,” Steve said, sounding frustrated with his own actions and what had transpired in the white room. “I don’t know what happened. When she talked, I just saw red.” He was back to rubbing at his face. 

He lifted his eyes to meet Bucky’s concerned ones.  
“You said you knew her?” he asked in a tired voice.  
Bucky frowned, “Yes, but I can’t quite place her. She’s familiar, and I know that I know her, but the memories are just out of reach.”   
Bucky was getting tired of all these fractured memories, within his grasp, but slipping away at the last second.

“I need to talk to her, see if something in my head clicks” Bucky muttered to himself.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. What if she tries to get in your head, like she did with me? She could try to revert you back to Winter Soldier mode” now Steve was the concerned one.  
This girl was enhanced, and had already proven herself hostile and deadly.

“Steve, I have to. I need to know who she is, or was to me”

“Looks like you aren’t the only one who knows Lady Russia in there” Tony had come into the narrow hallway that Steve and Bucky were standing in. “Romanov is in there, and they’re hugging. It’s like watching someone try to hug a shark, like you know it’s a bad idea, but they’re gonna do it anyway” Tony shivered at the thought.

“They’re…hugging?” Steve said flatly.

“Yep”   
“And you’re just letting it happen? What if she gets hurt?”

“Yeah look Cap, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. As I said before, apparently, they know each other. They’re currently having a nice ol’ reunion in there. Plus, Natasha can look after herself” Tony said, waving his hand dismissively.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I thought you were dead” Natalia whispered as the two of you sat on your little bed.  
She looked small and sad. “One day you were just gone, and they acted like you never existed. I feared the worst.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t really know what happened.” You wound your fingers around hers.  
“They came in and took me, and they never brought me back.”

The door in the wall slid open, and in walked a man with perfectly manicured facial hair and heavy bags under his eyes, one hand on his hip, other hand pinching  
the bridge of his nose.  
“Okay, I was content to sit back and let the two of you reminisce on the good old days, but after listening in for all of 3 seconds, I have questions. Lots of ‘em.” 

You scooted closer to Natalia, your hand squeezing hers. You didn’t want to fight anyone, so you were desperately hoping this man was a good guy.

“It’s ok sestra, he isn’t going to hurt you. Right, Tony?” Her voice hardened as she finished her sentence. 

Tony plastered on a smile. “Of course.” He crossed over to the metal chairs, and slowly lowered himself onto the one facing the bed. “Alright, question one; How do you two know each other?”

You tensed and looked away, and Natalia noticed, so she answered for you.  
“We were in the Red Room together.”


End file.
